Byakuren Hijiri (Gensokyo Reloaded)
Byakuren is fast-moving all-around character with a tool for almost every situation, capable of playing either offense or defense depending on the situation. While Byakuren is capable of some high damage-output combos, she is almost entirely reliant on building up her skill charges with Skill Declare, which forces her to rely on scoring knockdowns so that she can find ample time to build these charges. Superhuman "Byakuren Hijiri" does help remedy this somewhat, by providing Byakuren with a time-limited infinite supply of skill charges, as well as further improving her already good movement speed, easily making her one of the fastest characters in the game. Pros *Average Life value. *Incredibly fast dashes. *Possesses tools for almost every situation. *Great Command Normals that act as easy hit confirms. *One of the few characters that can start a combo with her Throws. *Has the fastest mobility of the entire cast during Superhuman "Byakuren Hijiri". *Only character to possess a counterattack that works against both melee and a projectile attacks, as well as her own recoiled Vidudakha's Swords. *Recoiled Vidudakha's Swords provide a reliable way to trigger Heaven Sign "Brilliance of Mahavairocana". Cons *Very technical with a high learning curve. *Does not have immediate access to most of her Specials. *Dashes only travel a fixed distance. *Air dash recovery can leave her quite vulnerable. *Has the largest hurtbox out of the entire Gensokyo Reloaded cast, making it easy for opponents to land hits on the character. *Needs to stop frequently to charge her orbs. Advanced Tactics Due to being classed as a special move, Byakuren has the ability to cancel her normal attacks into her Skill Declare. This can be used to Byakuren's advantage as, assuming that the charge is not extended by holding any buttons, Byakuren can recover very quickly while gaining at least a partial charge. Certain Normals that have lengthy recovery animation times such as standing , which are normally unsafe on block, can be made safer by cancelling them into Byakuren's spell charge. This is crucial for Byakuren's pressure game, as it allows her to maintain the offensive while building up orb charges needed for her specials. Note that not all of Byakuren's normals benefit from this, especially those with quick recovery times such as standing , which can actually be made dangerously unsafe through this tactic. Match Ups Movelist 'Normals' | |30|0|0.95|40|20 |Properties= | | }} | |55|0|0.9|60|30 | | }} | |80|0|0.8|90|45 |Properties= | |Framenotes=5f~9f upper body invincible. | }} + | |30|0|0.9|40|20 |Properties= | | }} + | |555|0|0.85|60|30 | | }} + | |80|0|0.75|90|45 |Properties= |Notes=Trips opponent. | | }} | |35|0|0.9|40|20 |Requirements= | | }} | |60|0|0.85|60|30 |Requirements= | | }} | |90|0|0.8|90|45 |Requirements= | | }} 'Command Normals' 'Throws' + / or + + / | |100 version: 1|N/A|0.5|80|40 |Properties= |Notes=Does not make contact with opponents in hitstun or blockstun. | }} 'Specials' / |N/A |N/A|N/A|N/A|N/A|N/A |Requirements=Number of Skill Charge orbs must be less than 5. |Properties=[ / ] to continuously charge Skill Orb gauge. |Notes=Cannot be cancelled into Spellcards or Last Words. | }} | ||||| |Requirements=Must have at least 1 Skill Orb charge. |Properties= Press for up to 2 additional hits. Additional hits do not consume Skill charges. | }} | ||||| |Requirements=Must have at least 1 Skill Orb charge. |Properties= | }} | |60|12|0.85| |30 |Properties= version: |Notes=Recoiled swords can trigger Heaven Sign "Brilliance of Mahavairocana". | }} | ||||| |Requirements=Must have at least 1 Skill Orb charge. |Properties= & versions: | }} | ||||| |Requirements=Must have at least 1 Skill Orb charge. |Properties= Acts as during Startup. Reduces melee damage taken by 60%. | }} 'Spellcards' | |||| | |Properties= | }} | |||| | |Properties= |Notes=Can also be activated by recoiled Virudahka's Sword''s. | }} / | |||0.3| | |Requirements="Angira's Knowledge"'' must be selected at the beginning of the match. |Properties= | }} / |N/A |N/A|N/A|N/A| |N/A |Requirements=''Superhuman "Byakuren Hijiri"'' must be selected at the beginning of the match. Must have at least 1 Skill Orb charge. |Properties=Grants unlimited use of Skill Orb charges. Increases walk speed by 50%. Increases damage of all Specials (barring Virudahka's Sword) by 25%. Spellcard lasts for a total of twenty seconds.}} Category:Characters (Gensokyo Reloaded) Category:Byakuren Hijiri Category:Characters with Type 1 comboing Category:Characters with a Life value of 1000